A ELLA
by Marii Sakishiima
Summary: Indescriptiblemente, la miró a ella. Aquella chica a la que conocía como si fuera su hermana, a la que trataba con una adoración que no tenía nombre y mucho menos, explicación... Sin duda alguna, esa era una vista divina y absoluta. ll LuFFy x NaMi ll


**Sobre "A ella"**

Antes que nada, este es un pequeño **one-shoot** de **One Piece** y como siempre, tiene un poco de **LuNa **n_n

Pero, la verdad que, a comparación de otros fics míos, este tiene su historia.

Les contaré de donde salió la idea de escribir este fic que sólo cuenta de 6 hojas tamaño Word XD

A ver, a ver… no sé si conté por aquí o no pero, he empezado a estudiar para ser **Profesora de Lengua** y pos, desde el lunes que estoy yendo y viniendo de mi pueblo en micro para cursar a **50 kilómetros** de casa y pos, dentro de todo, es lo mejor que me ha pasado. He cambiado de aire, conocido gente genial y sobre todo, he encontrado mi lugar en el mundo.

Bueno, tal vez no tanto pero, me siento cómoda con lo que estoy haciendo y creo que eso es bueno.

En fiin, el fic salió en medio de uno de mis viajes XD Generalmente, uso el viaje para dormir un rato pero, el primer día estaba nerviosa entonces, empecé a imaginar cosas y me vino una escena a la mente que era la de una chica caminando por la orilla del mar y el típico chico que la observa desde lo lejos XD

Y como adoro **OP** decidí darle un toque casual de la serie y pos, hacer de esa pequeña imagen, una historia bastante tierna n_n

Así que, aquí se las dejo para que la lean y a ver si les gusta tanto como a mí

Enjoy XD

**+A ELLA+**

Indescriptiblemente, la miró a ella.

Sí, a ella. Por muy loco que sonara, esa mañana sus ojos se hallaban perdidos en la piel y los movimientos de aquella peli-naranja.

Echado bajo la sombra de una palmera, la veía caminar sumida en el chistoso ruído que hacían sus pies al chapotear en el agua, que apenas le tocaba los tobillos.

Sin duda alguna, esa era una vista divina y absoluta. Aquella chica a la que conocía como si fuera su hermana, a la que trataba con una adoración que no tenía nombre y mucho menos, explicación...

Hoy por hoy, era la única cosa que pasaba por su cabeza, una y otra vez.

Embobado, en pose del típico chico **"enamorado"**, oía como Sanji y Zoro peleaban a lo lejos. Aparentemente, el rubio había vuelto a molestar al espadachín buscándole un nuevo apodo, a lo que el segundo al mando mostró su juego de katanas ante las narices del cocinero.

He aquí como comenzó el duodécimo duelo del día entre esos dos a los que Robin cariñosamente llamaba **"El gato y el ratón".**

**"El gato"** (apodado **"Marimo"** por el mismísimo Sanji), era Zoro y el **"El ratón"**, estaba claro que era Sanji.

Usopp, que en esos momentos se encontraba jugando con su tirachinas (junto a Chopper), sudó frío ante la mirada asesina que les tiró Luffy a su par de compañeros.

No sólo habían echado a perder su descanso, si no que le habían quitado las ganas de seguir despierto, captando los leves movimientos de Nami que, todavía (¡todavía!) seguía danzando por la orilla.

Suspiró largo y tendido, tirando un par de maldiciones al aire, antes de calzarse el sombrero y cubrirse la cara de los rayos del sol. No quería saber más nada con sus nakamas en lo que restaba del día, estaba molesto, muerto de hambre y padeciendo el calor como ninguno de todos ellos.

Siquiera la sombra y el viento que se levantaba de vez en cuando, lograba que se sintiera un poco más libre o, en todo caso, fresco.

Su corazón estaba acelerado y su temperatura corporal, por encima de la normal. No sólo eso, desde que Nami andaba dando vueltas por ahí, estaba como inquieto y todo por el dichoso comentario de Brook a la hora del desayuno.

**-¿No será que te gusta Nami-san?-**

Por primera vez en su vida, se había atragantado ante la vista gorda de su amigo y lo más gracioso de todo fue que, no pudo darle una respuesta lógica; puros tartamudeos fueron los suyos hasta que la chica se asomara por la cocina.

Desde entonces, venía sintiéndose raro. Si bien no era algo del otro mundo lo que el músico le había planteado, que justo le preguntara eso cuando él dijo abiertamente estar **"preocupado"** por ella, le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría. Fue como una patada en el estómago, un golpe en la cabeza, una cachetada que le dio vuelta la cara que, le hizo darse cuenta de la realidad: que, lo más probable fuera que Brook tuviera razón. Después de todo, cuando se trataba de Nami, él...

**-¡Rayos!-una fuerte ventizca lo sacó de sus pensamientos-¡Mi sombrero!-**

Parecía ser que ese día, no haría otra cosa, además de tirar maldiciones a la nada. Renegado, dejó su lugar de descanso y fue tras aquel tesoro que le diera Shanks una vez de chico. Incluso Franky lo miró curioso, en el intento de atrapar su signo distintivo a toda costa, sin percatarse hacia dónde lo estaba llevando la dichosa carrera.

**-¡Ah, Nami!-chilló al verla un poco más atenta-¡Atrapalo!-recién entonces, ella lo miró-¡Mi sombrero!-le dejó en claro, por las dudas-¡Atrapa mi sombrero!-**

Habrá sido entonces, un acto heroíco por parte de la chica, el de hacerle caso y dejar que sus dedos arrancaran de la corriente de viento a aquel objeto que resaltaba más por ser parte de él que por estar hecho de paja.

Para Luffy, ese momento fue mágico. Si bien estaba acostumbrado a que Nami se hiciera cargo de esas cosas o se diera el gusto de jugar con él, nunca le había prestado la atención que en ese par de segundos, sus ojos tuvieron para ella y el gesto feliz que se dibujó en su cara, cuando se calzó el sombrero titulándolo como suyo.

Preso de la costumbre, detuvo sus pies en seco y se quedó mirándola, como si no hubiera cosa más bella en el mundo que resaltara por encima de los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa blanca de su navegante. Debía reconocer que, por más alegre que fuera la chica, era la primera vez que esa faceta de niña se asomaba por las perfectas líneas de su cara y las finas curvas que, dicho en otro idioma, serían su boca.

Estaba como hipnotizado, quizás mudo o, tal vez no quería estropear el momento con alguna palabra estúpida, que pudiera llegar a borrar ese marco divino que ahora era digno de admirar.

Incluso intentó darle las gracias (dado que, en cierto modo, le había salvado el pellejo) pero, las letras de aquella sencilla palabra, se quedaron atragantadas en su garganta cuando ella, sencillamente, se dio la vuelta para contemplar la dichosa puesta de sol, de la que el moreno ni se había dado por enterado.

Fue precisamente en ese instante, cuando la brisa que anunciaba el fin del día, lo sacudió por dentro. Fuera por la ventizca de hacía un rato o por querer estar más cerca de ella, no supo cómo, cuándo, ni dónde pero, sus brazos rodearon el diminuto cuerpo de la chica (a comparación del suyo, claro), únicamente para que sus labios quedaran pegados a su oido y ella pudiera escuchar lo único que en esos momentos, tenía para decir.

**-Te ves bien...-**

Y sí... esa remota confesión fue como una bomba, no sólo para Nami, si no para el resto del grupo. Si bien conocían a Luffy y lo elocuente que podía llegar a ser, que soltara aquello como si nada y ante los ojos del resto, fue llamativo.

La navegante había quedado atrapada entre el abrazo y el eco de esa sencilla frase, sin poder emitir sonido y mucho menos, una respuesta que equiparara la fuerza con la que el capitán le había abierto las puertas de su corazón.

De algún modo, haberle dicho que **"se veía bien"**, había sido igual a catalogarla como **"linda"** o, en todo caso, como **"su clase de chica"** y contando que Nami venía pasando por una etapa de **"enamoramiento a paso lento"**, eso terminó por derribar el muro que había entre los dos; dándose cuenta que (como siempre) Robin tenía razón.

**-Por muy chico que parezca, Luffy es un hombre ahora y, aunque lo niegues, eso te gusta-**

Tal vez por orgullo o por ser así como era ella, le restó importancia a la observación gigantezca de su amiga.

Si bien estaba acostumbrada a la compañía de Luffy y a su presencia en cada rincón que tuviera pinta de **"comodidad"**, jamás había dado por bueno el diminuto hecho de que el chico le gustara y encima, de un modo considerable.

O sea, le debía muchas cosas y por más idiota que fuera, había aprendido a respetarlo pero, de ahí a que el moreno le llamara la atención, había una gran diferencia (o, al menos, eso creía ella).

Aunque, tenía que reconocerlo: había hecho un buen trabajo, para llegar hasta dónde estaban ahora.

Que, de algún modo, el chico supo arreglárselas para ganarse las pocas cosas que ella se dignó a darle de forma gratis y se conformó con eso, esperando el día en que la peli-naranja se diera cuenta que (para él) su relación no era algo tan sencillo y que, por más que ambos creyeran en el cuento ese de que **"eran amigos"**; hacía un rato largo que el hilo rojo del destino había cambiado el significado de esa tan valiosa palabra.

A lo que, de más estaba decir, que los dos habían tardado demasiado en ver algo que, para el resto, era demasiado obvio. Que, por más que no hubiera algo **"oficial" **entre ellos, dentro de lo que compartían había un par de cosas que se hacían notar y todos (repito, todos), estaban al tanto de aquel diminuto y a la vez, enorme detalle.

A todo esto, sólo después que las olas rompieran a sus pies, Luffy se atrevió a soltarla. No porque la situación se hubiera vuelto incómoda o porque la chica lo hubiera amenazado o algo por el estilo, sencillamente, sintió la necesidad de que ella volteara a verlo y quedarse prendado del brillo que (seguramente) debían de tener sus ojos en esos momentos.

Como era de esperarse, todo eso (y mucho más) transcurrió en cámara lenta.

Sus manos resbalaron por cada centímetro de la piel de la peli-naranja hasta llegar al final del camino y ella, se tomó su tiempo para darse la vuelta y mostrarle una cara que, en su vida, el moreno había visto de su parte.

Conocía a Nami de pies a cabeza, por lo que pudo jurar que en esos momentos, ella lucía exactamente como Ace (en su momento) le había dicho que lo haría, en el remoto caso que llegara a gustar de él.

Tal vez por eso, al capitán le dio la sensación de que no eran necesarias las palabras, que con el gesto era más que suficiente, que no hacía falta alguna otra prueba para asegurarse que, esa misma chica a la que estaba viendo ahora, era la Nami que él conocía y a la que había querido por encima de la raya todo este tiempo, sin darse por enterado o, al menos, de modo inconsciente.

Sólo ahí su lengua se destrabó y tragó saliva para así poder hablar. Después de todo, tenerla enfrente ya era algo clásico y si no decía aunque sea lo mínimo entonces, no sería él. Y, aunque costara creerlo, si Luffy seguía siendo el mismo Luffy de siempre, era por eso: por ella.

**-Oye, Nami...-la llamó como, usualmente, lo haría en otro momento-Gra...-**

**-Tal como pensaba...-hizo una diminuta observación, luego de mirarlo por largo rato-Te ves bien con o sin él...-**

**-¿A qué te...?-era raro que, justo ella, le saliera con algo así**

**-Toma tu sombrero, idiota...-aquella tonada dulce, desapareció una vez que le calzara el dichoso objeto al capitán-Y a la próxima vestizca, lo atrapas tú...-prácticamente, le apuntó con el dedo-¿Te quedó claro?-**

**-C-Como el agua...-rió nervioso, ante la sonrisa cómplice de la chica-No volveré a perderlo de vista...-**

**-Sí, yo tampoco...-tiró, aturdida por el sin fin de sensaciones que le despertaba el moreno**

**-¿Eh?-inocente, tal vez, ladeó la cabeza**

**-¡Q-Que mantendré los ojos sobre ti, para ver que cumples con lo que dices!-automáticamente, le dio la espalda, no sin antes dejar que el rubor se asomara por sus mejillas-¡No te confundas, idiota!-**

**-Lo que tú digas, Nami...-**

Fueron segundos los que ella tardó en mirarlo de nuevo.

Pegado al reflejo del atardecer, Luffy volvió a catalogarla tal cual en las horas tempranas, cuando distraída y ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, caminaba incesantemente por la orilla de esa isla en particular.

Así como las olas dejaron de mostrarse amenazantes ante los pies de la peli-naranja, su corazón pareció tranquilizarse, dejando fluir aquello que él mismo se había negado a entender, por el simple hecho de que ponerse a descifrar lo que había entre ellos dos, le parecía demasiado complicado.

O sea, quería a Nami y con saberlo, le bastaba. Dos años antes, tal vez tres, le restaba importancia al grado en que podría llega a apreciarla, ahora que prácticamente estaba pisando los 20 años de edad, la curiosidad había terminado por ganarle en batalla y más allá de lo que pedía su mente o en todo caso, su alma; quería descubrir que tan lejos había llegado respecto a encariñarse con la única chica que se había acostumbrado a él y sus remotos antojos.

Después de todo, había que tener voluntad para aguantarse a un chico como él y eso, era lo que más admiraba de Nami. Su constancia con él, su siempre estar ahí (aunque en sí, Luffy pudiera arreglarselas solo), su contínua fldelidad (restando algunos pequeños episodios)...

Probablemente, admirara cada cosa que la hiciera ser esa misma que él conocía pero, más allá de todo lo bueno o malo que podía llegar a tener; Nami era Nami y si admiraba algo de ella, era sencillamente eso: que no era otra, si no la misma de siempre.

**ERA ELLA.**

**FIN**

Y... eso fue todo, lectores de fanfiction net n_n

Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, reviews y mp son aceptados con la mejor onda del mundo

Nos vemos en otra !

**MonKey D NaMii**


End file.
